Weasy Fly Industries
The Weasy Fly Industries has the same motto as the state which has the industries biggest/main lab. History Weasy Fly Industries was founded in 2000 by Weasy Fly. After Weasy Fly graduated Weasy And Ogies Class Academy she decided to found the company so herself and other people could research and experiments there and make new discoveries. Weasy Fly released with all this knowledge she could create an organisation, were herself and other Weases and ∑mareatians could do research and experiments. The first main lab was destroyed in the 2030s, when Weasyworld I got destroyed, and a small temporary base was made on ∑mareates. This base eventually became a bigger fixed laboratory, after a new main lab was built on Weasyworld II again, for ∑mareatian employees to continue to use. The new main lab, used by mostly Weasy Fly, is located on the outskirts of Ehradyhan now, one of the largest cities on Weasyworld II. Treasys The Treasys were the first big experiment that the industry really did, even though the final outcome (a new species) wasn't what the internally wanted. Treasys were made by Fly in 2000, the same year she was made by Weasy. She only made 200 but they escaped into the surrounding forest of Weasy Fly Industries. They lived in some of the forests in Weasyworld until it exploded in 2030. Weasy Fly was good back then, but people still got angry at the existence of the Treasys, until Weasyworld exploded the Treasys and Weases didn't get along and they were always fighting. Now they live in peace on Weasyworld II. ABC123 Experiments In 2001 as a back up, young Weasy Fly decided she needed to clone the original Weasy so the Weases could have a good leader in the future. She started off by making 26 SHELLs to put modified D.N.A in, (A SHELL is a shell of a body). She put No. 6 and 7 SHELL on standby in the same year to make sure the shell would be in the best conditions for main event of cloning Weasy. These experiments are the most famous experiments the Industries have done. Over the next few years leading to 2029, experiments no. 1,2,3 and 4 all failed. However in 2029 experiment no. 5 had worked using Weasy Jr.s D.N.A and then modifying it so the experiment was fire instead of water. This experiment was later called Red 5. Weasy Fly then was so happy a year later she took SHELL no.6 out of standby and got it ready for modifying. Just as she placed no.6 down with Ogies D.N.A in it, so she could write down what time the experiment was launched, it exploded into her face spraying blood everywhere. This was later named Weasy Fuchsia. She then realized that Red 5 was a fail experiment. He didn't react to anything and his appearance was wrong.TIME TO START AGAIN! Later in 2031 she finally remembered why she was doing these experiments. Weasy was going to die soon, and Fly hated Weasy Jr. with a passion. She was going to clone Weasy so the clone would be the ruler of Weasyworld instead of Weasy Jr. She then got SHELL no.7 and slowly day by day added D.N.A and basic information that the clone would use in later life, eg. how to eat lasagna. After a long period of time it was ready, Fly just had to go and kidnap some people to show the final launch of the experiment. However Ogie sneaked in at started the launch early, he then gave the new life free will and told her that she could do whatever she wanted. This experiment was later called Weasy Green. After 40 odd years of being crazily eating things and doing random experiments on whatever she could find, Weasy Fly decided she would use one of the 19 SHELLs she had left to make another experiment. It didn't take long for the SHELL to be ready for D.N.A, Fly then went on to remove organs of a living person to get the ingredients she needed, the poor thing called Gwáena was still alive at the end of it all but Fly was hungry... She then quickly modified the D.N.A and put it in SHELL no.8. She then realized that if the experiment was going to work she needed to find the Daws Team. She then sent the test tube, with the experiment inside, to Edgar Swashbuckle's ship using Ogiemail, the fastest means for sending stuff by space travel. Fly then traveled to the ship to look for the SHELL because it needed to be broken to start the D.N.A mixing with the empty SHELL. When she got there the SHELL was going by the name Shell'', silly thing must of got confused. ''Weasy Fly then wrote down the date Shell was launched and decaled the Double Daws Team Experiment officially started. She has now launched SHELL no. 9 as a joke for herself, using the D.N.A of a famous Baldrethian. She has two experiment getting ready to launch, SHELL no. 10 and 11. Elementalist Experiments In 2038, when she was ten, Weasy Jr. realized that she hadn't developed the same powers as other Weases her age. This was due to her being only half Weasy. Because of this she went to Weasy Fly for powers. In 2039 she kidnapped three children from ∑mareates, Judoc, Ragnarr and Hákon, whilst she was on the planet as a refugee. With these three children at her disposal, she started using her prototype enhancements on them. When only one of the children died she allowed Weasy Jr. to start taking the treatment herself. Whilst Jr. was getting used to her new water elemental abilities, Ragnarr and Judoc made fun of Jr. Jones for having no natural ability, even though she was the hero Weasy's child. This pissed Weasy Jr. off so she reported the incident to Fly, and THIS I DID NOT END WELL! Lets just say Ragnarr and Judoc wished we could say #RIPRAGNARR&JUDOC.... Double Daws Team Experiment The Double Daws Team Experiment consists of the ABC123 Experiment 8 and Weasy Fly.It was suppose to be carefully monitored at all times but since 8 was activated early it was not monitored for 2 hours. Not much is known about the experiment, only that it had something to do with 8 and The Daws Team. Category:Organisations